Tongue Tied
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: 5 times that Charles and Erik kiss and 1 time they didn't, even though they really should have. Really.


**Wow, I actually wrote romance x I don't usually, but I love this so much I had to try it x I'm not normally a great fan of slash either, unless its done in humour, but this just works too well x Please read and review, to tell me what you think :)**

The first time it happens it is completely by accident. Neither of them are sure who started it and neither of them particularly care.

What does it matter?

Erik is attracted to Charles because he is someone who has seen his past, seen his past and not flinched away in horror.

For Charles, Erik is the only other one of his kind he's met, with the obvious exception of Raven, and it's not like he's at all attracted to her.

They are pulled together, like magnets (and isn't that ironic, considering what Erik is capable of?)

And it doesn't matter that they hardly know each other, or that they are both men, or that they are mutants. It happens in spite of that, or perhaps because of it. Soon enough Erik will retreat back into himself and Charles will say something arrogant and non-sensical.

But under the water none of that matters, so they kiss anyway.

Charles is still shivering when he climbs back aboard the ship but he doesn't know if it's from the cold.

The shark grin Erik gives him belongs back beneath the water they've just climbed out of.

* * *

Erik decides not to leave. Charles knows how much he wants to, he can feel it, but he can also feel the sheer curiosity pouring off him.

Erik wants to know if there are really others like them. He wants to know who they are, what they are capable of.

He needs to know.

After all, in the life Erik leads, there isn't much room for unknown variables - and that's what other mutants are.

His first instinct is to run, as when faced with anything new and unknown.

It is a basic human response, and a basic mutant one too, one that Erik has learnt the hard way. Charles can read his apprehension (not fear, never fear) in his mind, not that he'd let Erik know that.

But he has stayed anyway.

And that takes courage, strength of character. Traits that Charles admires in a person.

And given the fact that Erik is downright gorgeous, and apparently inclined, Charles kisses him.

This time it tastes like blood and chocolate, not like salt.

* * *

When Charles is using the Cerebro machine he looks so delighted that, despite his misgivings, Erik can't help a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He realises what is happening though, and quickly suppresses it.

He isn't supposed to show feelings.

He hasn't, before now.

What is happening to him?

It is something odd, like the ground beneath his feet is moving, becoming unchangeable. He can feel it, but he can't stop it.

And the source, he knows already, is the short brown haired professor. Charles has a gaze that both looks through you and into your soul. He is a mass of walking contradictions - his short stature and the way he manages to fill a room without you noticing. His almost genius intelligence and his complete lack of understanding around actual people.

Each puzzle Erik thinks he unwraps simply uncovers another, this one deeper and more complex than the last. But it's only fair after all - Charles has already seen all of Erik. Is it not fair for him to do the same?

He's never wanted to know anyone like this, and he still doesn't. Charles is a wildcard, and usually Erik's not fond of them.

Charles though, Charles is like a present. It's unwrapping getting sweeter and sweeter until its torture.

A bark of startled laughter cuts him off from his thoughts. Charles is standing, clutching at the bar in front of him, the horrible Cerebro helmet strapped to his head, laughing like the world is ending, with an elated glint in his eyes.

He still doesn't know who Charles Xavier is, not really, but he thinks he can't be far off.

So Erik waits until Cerebro is turned off, offers to escort the weak-kneed Charles back to his room, and pushes him against the wall the second they are out of sight.

He doesn't stop kissing him until Charles's knees are weak from something other than Cerebro.

* * *

The fourth time isn't long after they go to the Winchester Manor. In fact, it's the same night.

Raven had suspected something would go amiss, something. She'd asked Erik, seeing but not quite understanding, to keep an eye on his brother.

Normally he wouldn't listen to concerns like that, but this is about Charles and then means he listens, whether he likes it or not.

So he finds a room right down the hall from where Charles' is and, oh look, doesn't that just have the best view of the lake? He'll need it, won't he, if he's going to be running around it.

He can't go running blind.

But that's what he's doing in this situation, isn't it? He's got no clue why Raven is so worried, what might happen to Charles is this mansion. Only that something might go wrong and Raven of all people has given him her blessing to be there when it does.

He doesn't sleep that night. At first it's listening for Charles. He doesn't know what to expect, what could happen. But he's too afraid of missing it to sleep.

The second half on the night he stares down at Charles, who is lying in his arms. His nightmares had woken him, manifesting into some of the students' dreams.

Charles had quickly soothed them, looking horrified at his own control, and then looked up at Erik who had appeared in the bedroom door.

Within the next hour, both of them are snuggled under the covers, exchanging kisses, and it's impossibly domestic.

But both of them like it.

* * *

The fifth time is the night before Cuba. They are playing chess and neither of them is winning, not at the game or at making the other see their side. They cannot sway the other to their side and they don't want to go to theirs, which really makes them hypocrites, but they are trying anyway.

They are both losing.

But neither of them is willing to admit to that, instead ignoring it, lost in the game.

Their life is like chess, moving the players on the board.

Before they even finish the game, the board lands on the floor, ignored as they tumble onto the floor.

* * *

Cuba is sunny and sandy. They look into each other's eyes, gushing what they see there.

Charles has to use the eyes because Erik is wearing that infernal helmet so that Charles can't read him. It's like it's been done just to spite him, his greatest weakness.

And Erik doesn't look at all sorry for it.

They say so many things.

'My friend.'

'I'm sorry.'

'We're the same.'

But as Erik walks away the one thing neither of them says is 'I love you,' even if both of them are thinking it.


End file.
